TRIADE
by eternelle-blue
Summary: Naruto était piégé. Il pouvait dire adieu à sa vie normale et à son insouciance. Il était embarqué dans une salle histoire... SASUNARU et d'autres couples à découvrir
1. Chapter 1:Tuée retrouvée à Lockson River

_Hong Kong, hôtel shangri-la_

Il était en enfer pensa-t-il en contemplant la vue panoramique de Hong Kong. Dire qu'il y avait encore six mois de cela, il menait la vie normale d'un étudiant à New-York et qu'à présent, il se retrouvait ici… Dans un monde violent et dangereux qui lui était étrangé. Un univers de luxe, de débauche, cruel où il avait appris à aimer être son pantin… Le jouet de ce type. La fiancée du Diable.

Rien ne c'était dérouler comme prévu…

Chapitre 1 : Tuée retrouvée à Lockson River

_New York, six mois plus tôt._

L'odeur nauséabonde du corps en décomposition lui donna la gerbe. Il dut s'éclaircir la voix pour reprendre contenance et pensa amèrement que malgré ses longues années au poste de commissaire, il n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à la puanteur des macchabées.

- Le corps est là depuis plus de trois jours et vu les blessures qu'elle a la nuque, il ne peut s'agir que d'une exécution. On a dû la forcer à se mettre à genoux avant de lui tirer trois balles dans la tête. Son assassin c'est acharné, il devait être furieux. Déclara le médecin légiste en jetant un dernier regard au corps de la sublime jeune femme qui était étalée sur le goudron humide. Malgré la décomposition cadavérique et les nombreux vers qui se gavaient de sa dépouille pourrie, on devinait encore sa beauté naturelle. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient crasseux et souillés par son propre sang. Elle était morte les yeux ouverts. Ses iris azel restaient saisissants malgré le fait que ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux.

- Tu penses à une triade? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait tout de suite senti qu'on le mettait sur une affaire qui sentait mauvais en recevant l'appel du divisionnaire en personne à six heures du matin. Il avait reçu l'ordre de s'occuper de ce meurtre de toute urgence et de mettre en attente les autres dossiers qui traînaient. Avec les prochaines élections, le divisionnaire avait lui-même reçu des ordres qui venaient du haut de leur hiérarchie et toute la pression reposait à présent sur ses épaules. Ce qu'il pouvait détester son job parfois !

- Qui d'autres dans cette ville auraient le courage de s'attaquer à une des avocates des frères Uchiwa ? Fit le légiste en ouvrant son porte document qui contenait les maigres indices qu'ils avaient pu récolter sur ce qui était pour l'instant la scène du crime. « Il s'agit de Kurenai Yuhi. On a retrouvé sa carte d'identité dans sa poche ainsi que cinq cent dollar dans son portefeuille. Apparemment, son meurtrier n'était pas intéressé par l'argent et devait la connaître. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils devaient même c'être donné rendez-vous. Autrement, comment expliquer que son corps se retrouve dans un endroit aussi isolé et à plus de vingt kilomètres de la ville ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton placide avant de se reconcentrer sur sa récolte minutieuse des vers qui se gavaient des chairs en putréfaction de la victime pour les placer dans des bocaux. Aucun indice n'était à négliger avec la pression que leurs supérieurs les faisaient subir. Des têtes allaient tomber à la moindre bavure.

- Avait-elle une voiture ?

- Une équipe de plongeurs scrutent la rivière depuis ce matin mais avec les courants, il est peu probable qu'on arrive à la trouver.

- Si elle est bien sûr venue d'elle-même ici. Pensa à haute voix le commissaire avant de lancer un regard désolé sur le cadavre. Quel gâchis… Elle était si jolie femme. « Bien, appelez-moi si il y a du nouveau. Cette affaire est prioritaire. Le procureur général c'est officiellement mis en guerre contre les triades qui gangrènent New-York alors je compte sur vous messieurs. » Lança-t-il en frappant des mains pour encourager ses hommes. Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire et monsieur Hatake, le procureur actuel de la ville était à ses talons. Il se présentait pour un second mandat en tant que procureur général de New-York et dans son discours, il avait ouvertement déclaré la guerre au crime organisé. Cette affaire tombait à point nommé pour son élection pensa-t-il d'un air un peu sombre. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite !

- Ch… Chef… Une voix bégayante et peu confiante lui parvint. Il se retourna vers un jeune policier si impressionné d'être à côté du commissaire de son unité qu'il en devenait gauche et prit le document qu'il lui tendait maladroitement. « Les plongeurs viennent de remonter ça… Il y a la signature des Uchiwa. Ils ont pensé que c'était important. » Ajouta-t-il avant de recevoir un bref grommellement de son supérieur qui le congédia d'un geste de la main. Le courant n'avant pas été assez fort pour faire disparaître cette preuve. Ce bout de papier mouillé liait indéniablement l'affaire aux Uchiwa. La police avait enfin un semblant de quelque chose pour se permettre de fouiner dans leurs affaires. Car les deux frères étaient de vraies anguilles et malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à les inquiéter. Il n'y avait jamais eu assez de preuves ne serait-ce que pour permettre une perquisition à leurs domiciles ou dans une autres de leurs succursales. Les triades asiatiques bien que plus discrètes que les mafias russes et italiennes n'en restaient pas moins autant dangereuses. Les frères Uchiwa se trouvaient à la tête d'une des triades les plus puissantes de New-York mais aussi d'Asie. Ils étaient très bien organisés et avaient bâti une sorte de monstres tentaculaires tant leurs réseaux étaient infiltrés partout. Des hommes d'affaires, c'étaient comme ça qu'ils aimaient se qualifier et quand on savait qu'ils sortaient tous les deux d'Harvard major de leur promotion réciproque comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, on en avait la nausée. Il soupira déjà las d'avoir à s'occuper de ce dossier et rentra au poste pour réfléchir. A présent, il devait mettre son plan à exécution si il voulait en finir avec les Uchiwa… Il fallait faire vite et être rusé.

* * *

Les hauts parleurs étaient à fond. C'était comme ça qu'il aimait écouter les Queens et les Doors. Le rock, c'était fait pour gueuler. Ce n'était pas de la musique mièvre de petite fille à la recherche de romance. C'était de la musique pour distribuer des doigts d'honneur et faire de la provoc. Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres pulpeuses quand il fit une queue de poisson à un automobiliste qui pour se venger alluma ses phares pour aveugler ses rétroviseurs.

Il finissait une journée fatigante et n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer au plus vite pour plonger dans son lit… Alors ce neuneu qui roulait à cinquante sur une route où on pouvait monter à cent, il l'emmerdait ! Quand on cherchait Naruto Uzumaki, on le trouvait. Tout ça à cause d'Iruka. Son parrain lui avait demandé de le remplacer à son travail le temps qu'il se remette de son opération de la hanche. Il avait fait une mauvaise chute en montant un escabeau pour changer une ampoule et on avait dû lui placer trois broches le forçant à prendre des vacances forcées. Le pauvre souffrait le martyr à chaque pas et c'était uniquement parce qu'il l'adorait, qu'il avait accepté de jouer le chef cuisinier auprès des patrons d'Iruka. Naruto avait hérité de cette passion de la cuisine de son parrain qui passait la majorité de son temps à concocter de succulents petits plats. Sous ses conseils, il c'était d'ailleurs enfin décidé à ouvrir un restaurant bien que cela restait encore un projet. Son travail auprès de la famille Uchiwa qui l'avait embauchée alors qu'il était encore très jeune était très lucratif. Ils payaient bien et n'étaient pas difficiles. En échange on exigeait de sa part une discrétion absolue. Pour ces raisons, Iruka ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de son travail. Tout ce qu'il savait se résumait en deux choses : Il était le cuisinier personnel d'une famille immensément riche et il était suffisamment bien payé pour offrir son filleul à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait comme ce petit cabriolet décapotable orange pour ses dix-huit ans. Une petite merveille qui l'avait rendue fou de joie. Pour une fois, il ne c'était douté de rien. Iruka qui avait tellement de mal à lui cacher ce genre de surprise avait très bien sue le tromper en le faisant croire qu'il aurait droit à beau voyage au Japon, terre de ses origines.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur de sa nouvelle voiture juste pour le plaisir d'entendre le monteur vrombir. Iruka serait surpris de le voir rentrer aussi tôt. On l'avait gentiment congédié car apparemment ses patrons ne rentraient de leurs voyages que le lendemain. Il avait tout de même eu le temps de prendre ses repères dans l'immense cuisine plus que moderne. Leur demeure se trouvait dans la banlieue la plus chic de New-York. La baraque était immense… Elle devait faire facilement plus de cinq cent mètres carré et tout n'était que luxe… Un luxe sobre, pas tape à l'œil comme il était courant à New-York avec toutes les starlettes et autres nouveaux riches qui pullulaient exhibant leurs énormes Rolex. On pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient des gens qui avaient de la classe faisant. Il avait aussi appris que la famille Uchiwa n'était plus composée que de deux frères et qu'il devrait s'adapter à leur rythme. Ces derniers vivants tantôt dans leur villa du New-Jersey… tantôt dans un appartement à Manhattan.

-« Que de beau monde en somme ! » Soupira Naruto en appuyant à nouveau sur sa pédale d'accélérateur. Le vent dans ses cheveux l'enivrait… Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait largement dépassé la limite de vitesse autorisée que lorsque des sirènes de police se firent entendre.

- Merde… Souffla-t-il quand les policiers lui firent signe de s'arrêter. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son compteur et se mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il était à cent trente et même avec son sourire ravageur ou son air le plus mignon, il aurait droit à une belle amende. Sans discuter, il se gara sur le côté de la route. La voiture de police se gara juste derrière la sienne et deux hommes plutôt baraqués sortirent en claquant leurs portières.

- Vos papiers… Le ton était dur et inamical. Maladroitement, il fouilla dans sa sacoche et leurs tendit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il était mal à l'aise. Leurs regards étaient sévères et il fut étonné quand le policier sans même avoir regardé les documents qu'il avait exigé lui demanda de sortir de son cabriolet. « Vous avez dépassé la vitesse autorisée. Venez, je vais vous faire un souffler dans un éthylotest pour vérifier si vous n'avez pas commis en plus une autre infraction. » Informa-t-il d'une voix désagréable. Naruto fit une grimace mais obtempéra pour ne pas avoir plus d'ennui et suivi le policier. « Soufflez. » Ordonna-t-il en enfonçant le tube entre ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus irrité par l'attitude qu'ils avaient envers lui. Il le traitait comme un criminel alors qu'il n'avait dépassé la limitation que de trente kilomètres par heure… Ok, il l'admettait… Il avait été con mais bon ce n'était pas non plus le crime du siècle.

- Bien, on a assez perdu de temps ! Je réglerai mon amende par carte. Je n'ai pas de liquide sur moi. Avança-t-il agacé et voulant partir. Il fouilla la poche arrière de son pantalon pour prendre son portefeuille mais le policier l'arrêta dans son geste.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Veuillez-vous retourner monsieur… Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Lança-t-il en sortant des menottes. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et mit une demi-seconde de trop avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Brutalement, le policier le força à se retourner le plaquant durement sur la voiture de police pour lui enfiler les menottes.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Mon collègue vient de trouver de la cocaïne dans votre boite à gant. A peu près un deux kilos… ça ne doit pas être pour votre consommation personnelle. Lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique laissant Naruto sans voix. De la drogue dans sa voiture ? Ça ne pouvait pas être pas possible. Il devait s'agir d'une erreur. Son cœur c'était mis à battre à la chamade et la panique commença à le gagner. Il tremblait d'ailleurs… Sa voix devenait fébrile et des gouttes de sueurs froides ruisselaient dans son dos.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Mais enfin regardez-moi… Je ne suis pas un camé. Ok j'ai fait le con et je suis allé un peu trop vite. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de drogue dans ma voiture.

- Ah oui ?! Et ça, c'est quoi ? Balança d'une voix mauvaise le flic qui avait fouillé sa voiture. Il lui jeta quasiment à la figure l'équivalent de deux sacs de farine sur la figure contenant une sorte poudre blanche emballée grossièrement dans du plastique. Le souffle de Naruto se coupa…

- Mais… Mais…

-Je déteste les gars comme toi qui vendes du poison à des gamins. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'occuper de toi. On te placera dans une cellule avec des mecs aimant les petits gringalets dans ton genre. Tu as intérêt à nous dire qui te fournit si tu veux que nos copains soient gentils avec toi.

Sa bouche devint sèche. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait terriblement chaud et pensait encore qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une erreur et qu'ils allaient vite s'en rendre compte. Il tenta de se calmer et de respirer profondément. Il ne fallait pas paniquer. Il allait leur expliquer, appeler Iruka… Ce n'était qu'un malentendu.

- Ecoutez ! Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Je vais bientôt entrer à Stanford. Je ne suis pas du tout votre homme. Je vis dans le queens. J'ai peur des araignées et vous voyez mon physique… Je ne pourrai même pas effrayer un bébé pour lui voler sa sucette. Tout ceci est une grosse erreur.

- Ouais, et ta mère va mourir du cancer. Ta sœur est une pute modèle sans parler de ton père qui travaille vingt heures par jour. Qu'est-ce que les dealers peuvent raconter comme conneries pour sauver leurs peaux.

- Mes parents sont morts ! Cracha Naruto en grinçant des dents. Il commençait dangereusement à perdre son sang-froid. L'effroi et la perte de contrôle qu'il avait ressenti quand le policier lui avait passé les menottes étaient en train de s'effacer pour laisser place à une colère sourde.

- Encore mieux ! Ricana le policier. « Et je parie que tu as été élevé dans un orphelinat où on te battait tous les jours. A moins que tu nous sortes que tu te faisais violer… »

Les nerfs de Naruto lâchèrent définitivement. C'était la remarque de trop. Il ne pouvait plus supporter davantage et dans une rage sans nom, il passa un grand coup de pied au dos du siège passager du flic qui n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer avec ses sarcasmes.

- Vous êtes complètement cons ma parole ! Hurla-t-il comme un fou dépassé par cette situation absurde. « Je vous ai dit que j'avais rien à voir dans cette histoire. Je ne sais pas moi, vous pourriez prendre mes empreintes. Vous verrez qu'elles ne sont pas sur ces fichus paquets de drogues. »

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera la première chose qui sera vérifié mais si on trouve le moindre indice, ce sera la taule directement pour au minimum quatre ans.

Cette histoire lui retournait l'estomac. Il était tellement stressé qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Comment ces paquets de drogues c'étaient retrouvés dans sa boite à gant ? Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de montrer sa nouvelle voiture à ses amis. Il reprit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer… Les empreintes allaient démontrer qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette drogue pensa-t-il. La voiture s'arrêta soudainement et il comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés au poste.

* * *

Il faisait froid dans la cellule qu'on l'avait attribuée. Il était heureusement seul. Les gardiens avaient de tout suite su que le mettre avec d'autres prisonniers était suicidaire. Avec son physique frêle et androgyne, ils auraient victime d'une tournante entre détenus. Il fit le tour de sa minuscule cellule avant de s'allongea sur une sorte de planche métallique peu confortable pour tenter de dormir un peu. Sans preuve, on allait devoir le relâcher à moins qu'il ne passe aux aveux et puis, il ne s'agissait que d'une garde à vue.

- Viens suis moi. Le commissaire Asuma veut te voir. C'est sans doute ta dernière chance. Il connaît le procureur général en personne. Je te conseil de marchander un accord. Souffla un des policiers qui l'avait arrêté dans un chuchotement qui se voulait amicale. Les grilles s'ouvrirent et sans rien ajouter de plus, il le suivi dans la salle des interrogatoires. Un homme l'attendait renfrogné sur une chaise. Il était plutôt baraqué et faisait rouler nerveusement les poils de son bouc entre ses doigts. Son regard dur se posa dans le sien.

- Asseyez-vous… Fit-il en prenant la feuille qui traînait sur la table. Je présume que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

La chaise était inconfortable et la pièce n'était que très peu éclairée. Il se serait cru dans le décor d'un film policier avec ce grand miroir qui le faisait face. Il devait y avoir des personnes de l'autre côté qui les observaient.

- Il s'agit d'une erreur. Ces paquets de drogue ne m'appartenaient pas. Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont pu se retrouver dans ma boite à gant.

- Je vois… La théorie du complot. C'est ça votre défense ? Autant vous dire que cela ne tiendra pas devant le juge. D'autant plus que cette drogue a été retrouvée dans votre véhicule. Plus de deux kilos et de la blanche ! Une vraie fortune !

- Mais puisque je vous dis que ça ne m'appartient pas ! Hurla-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. Il passa sa main sur son front semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse. Sa respiration était devenue rapide et ses joues avaient rougi. « C'est grotesque ! Je… Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas trouvé mes empreintes sur cette drogue. »

- Ça ne prouve absolument pas que vous ne l'avez pas manipulé. Un petit gars comme vous doit être malin… Vous avez mis des gants. De toute façon vous avait été pris en flagrant délit par des policiers irréprochables. Ils avaient vu que vous aviez une attitude bizarre au volant et ils vous ont arrêté.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est faux… Je roulais un peu trop vite… C'est à ce moment qu'ils m'ont arrêté.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a écrit sur ce rapport. Apparemment ils auraient suivi un véhicule suspect qui sortait de la résidence des Uchiwa dans le New Jersey. Vos fournisseurs je suppose ?

- Mais non ! Merde…Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar ! Je remplace mon oncle qui est leur cuisinier. S'écria t-il à nouveau tentant de faire entendre raison au commissaire.

Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte avant d'entrée pour remettre un document à Asuma avant de s'en aller. Un sourire étira les lèvres du commissaire.

- Et bien monsieur Uzumaki lança-t-il en exagérant la prononciation de son nom. « Il semblait que le plastique qui emballait votre marchandise sont jonchés de vos empreintes. C'est donc vous qui l'avez glissé dans la boite à gant. On a aussi retrouvé de fines traces de poudre sous vos ongles. »

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Toussa-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié. « Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai jamais touché à cette saloperie ! »

Un ricanement sinistre secoua Asuma en voyant le beau visage décomposé de sa proie. Il aimait cette expression… Il ne pouvait plus lui échapper. La partie était gagnée…

- Un mandat de perquisition va être signé par le juge et avec ça on pourra fouiller votre domicile. Là-bas, on trouvera cinq ou six autres kilos de cocaïne et nous pourrons inculper votre parrain pour trafic de drogue. Au-delà de trois kilos c'est considéré comme un trafic. La peine de prison va de dix à vingt ans.

Naruto arrêta de respirer assommé et ne voulant pas croire ce que le discoure du commissaire voulait insinuer.

- Je veux un avocat.

- Je vous le déconseille. Le mieux serait qu'on trouve un accord autrement vous pouvez dire au revoir à votre liberté et à celle de votre parrain. Iruka.

Naruto se glaça et regarda le miroir espérant trouver un quelconque soutient. Asuma se retourna vers la glace et ricana à nouveau.

- ça ne sert à rien… Il n'y a personne de l'autre côté. Dit-il en remarquant la pâleur soudaine du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- Salop… C'est vous. Vous m'avez piégé…

- Je suis découvert. Quel esprit perspicace ! Sourit-il d'un air moqueur en se remettant à faire rouler les poils de son bouc entre ses doigts. « Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, on peut trouver un arrangement. »

- Un arrangement… Mon cul oui ! Je veux un avocat !

- Allons monsieur Uzumaki, ne me faites pas penser que vous êtes stupide et écoutez au moins ce que j'ai à dire. Mon but n'est pas de vous envoyer en prison… Loin de là. Déclara-t-il en sortant plusieurs photos du porte document qu'on lui avait apporté plus tôt. Naruto eut un haut le cœur devant les images d'un cadavre pourri couvert s'asticots et de mouches. « Le corps de cette jeune femme a été découvert il y a trois jours sur le pont de lockson river. C'était une avocate des frères Uchiwa. Nous soupçonnons que ce meurtre ait un rapport avec les activités plus que douteuses de vos employeurs. Il y a dix ans, leur famille a été classé par interpole comme une des triades les puissantes et très dangereuses venant d'Asie cherchant à s'implanter aux Etats-Unis. Dix ans plus tard malgré tous les efforts de la police et du FBI, ils ont réussi à parasiter notre système. Aujourd'hui ils sont devenus les numéros un du crime organisé à New-York et dans plusieurs autres grandes métropoles du pays surpassant même la traditionnelle mafia italienne. Leur grande force est qu'ils ne font pas de vague. Les quartiers sous leur emprise sont très calmes et détiennent même les records des endroits où les taux de délinquance sont les plus faibles. Tout se passe avec eux sous la couverture c'est pourquoi ils sont si dures à attraper. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et commença à se ronger les ongles. C'était une manie qu'il faisait toujours quand il était stressé ou qu'il réfléchissait. Iruka ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça… Il pensait qu'il travaillait pour une famille riche et pas une quel nom le commissaire lui avait dit… Une triade ? Il inspira à nouveau profondément et passa ses sur son visage. Il devait s'éclaircir les idées et tenter de comprendre où le commissaire voulait l'entraîner.

- Et Alors ? Finit-il par lâcher d'un ton las. « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire moi ? »

- Nous donner un coup de main.

Naruto eut un rire nerveux.

-Et je peux savoir comment ?

- Depuis plusieurs mois, nous espionnons les Uchiwa et leurs hommes. C'est comme ça qu'on a su pour vous. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à faire infiltrer une personne dans leur demeure. Pour être claire, nous voulons que je les espionner pour nous. Nous vous munirons de plusieurs micros et…

Le fou rire de Naruto l'interrompit.

- Minute papillon… Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Jamais je ne ferai ça ! Vous venez juste de me dire que les types pour lesquels mon parrain bosse sont des criminelles. S'ils me découvrent, je serai un homme mort.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est ça ou la prison.

- Je tente la prison. De toute façon un bon avocat fera annuler vos preuves bidons.

Asuma eut un sourire carnassier. Le même qu'il avait quand un criminel tentait de lui échapper alors qu'il ne faisait que s'engouffrait plus profondément dans ses sables mouvants.

- Vous ne m'avez pas compris monsieur Uzumaki. Bien entendu qu'un bon avocat vous sortira de là vous et votre parrain sans trop de mal. Pour tout vous dire, le procureur vous proposera même un accord très avantageux et vous savez pourquoi ? Asuma mit quelques secondes à finir sa phrase savourant l'aboutissement du plan qu'il avait imaginé depuis trois jours. « La police fera courir la rumeur que votre oncle aura divulgué des informations sur les Uchiwa et qu'il serait prêt à témoigner à la cours. Je lui donne deux jours maximum avant d'être tué. Ils mettront un contrat sur sa tête. »

Naruto devint tout pâle et ses mains étaient moites. Il comprenait enfin dans quel merdier il était… Il ne s'en sortira pas sans perdre des plumes.

- C'est dégeulasse… Vous êtes prêt à ce qu'on tue mon parrain ? Mais il n'a rien fait ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix pourtant à peine audible comme sa respiration était bloquée.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Comment croyez-vous qu'il vous ait acheté ce beau cabriolet vert pomme. Il est complice de leur méfait car il a toujours gardé le silence pour de l'argent, pour votre vie ou la sienne. Peut-être les trois…

Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire. Sa tête était devenue lourde et il la posa dans la paume de sa main le regard complètement perdu.

- Je n'ai pas le choix si je comprends bien.

- En effet.

- Et après ? Je veux dire… Que se passera-t-il si vous n'arrivez pas à les coincer ? Je serai obligé de continuer et si jamais ils me découvrent ?

Asuma sortit à nouveau un document du dossier devant lui et le tendit à Naruto. C'était une lettre signée du procureur général Kakashi Hatake qui lui était destinée.

- Si vous coopérez, votre infiltration ne devra durer que quatre mois au plus peu importe les résultats. Après cela, nous vous mettrons vous et votre parrain dans un programme de protection des témoins. Vous aurez de nouvelles identités et une nouvelle vie… Bien sûr, vous serez largement dédommagés pour service rendu à la ville pour démarrer votre nouvelle vie.

Naruto eut à nouveau un rire jaune bien qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Conclut-il avant de prendre le stylo que lui tendit Asuma pour signer la lettre attestant de son consentement. Une signature qui le conduisait tout droit en enfer.

* * *

Je vous montrerai un doux rêve dans un mois…

Note de l'auteur :

Je vous avais annoncé des surprises quand j'ai recommencé à publier Tombe amoureux de moi. Je commence donc mon aventure sur site qui sera en quelque sorte mon laboratoire avec plein de fics inédites ( histoire de vider mon disque dur de vieilles fics ). Je vous présente la première. Avec elle, pas de surprise… Elle est déjà toute écrite et la publication sera très régulière. Je l'ai écrite l'année dernière ( j'étais d'humeur assez mafia, bad boy, gangster ect… ). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira .

Bien entendu, le chapitre 17 de tombe amoureux de moi sera publié sans faute le week-end prochain sur l'autre site comme d'habitude ! Bisous :3

Voilà et merci de m'avoir lu


	2. Chapter 2: Bienvenue en enfer

Lovelessnaru-chan : Merci beaucoup ! Ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir ( j'espère que la suite de cette petite histoire continuera à te plaire ). Pour tout te dire, je suis un peu émue que tu m'écrives… J'ai lu pas mal de fics écrits par toi et je voulais de dire un grand merci pour les écrire et égailler de temps en temps à vie d'une pauvre étudiante. Bisousss

PrincessEternityss : ça me fait super plaisir que ce chapitre t'ai plu et encore merci pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai qu'il manquait plusieurs mots ( je m'en suis rendue compte plus tard. Etant nouvelle sur ce site, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à publier mon chapitre et je me suis trompée de fichier en le joignant. Raaa… L'informatique et moi ça fait deux ). J'espère que la suite de plaira… Je te fais plein de bisoussss

BlackNell : Hihihihi… J'aime bien ton rire. Effectivement, Naruto dans un merdier avec Sasuke en bourreau ça fait rêver. ( Moi je dis, ça sent les tortures sexuelles… Pauvre Naruto, il a pas de chance d'être tombé entre les mains de personnes aussi perverses ). Qu'est-ce que c'est que Haou Airen ? Je fonce sur google pour me renseigner ( si c'est du pervers yaoi, tu auras droit à tout de ma part ! ).

A tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu… Je maîtrise encore mal les subtilités de ce site mais je m'appliquerai à répondre à tout le monde ( surtout que vos coms m'ont fait tellement plaisir :3 )

Bonne lecture…

* * *

_Kureinai Yuhi, Lockson River… Deux minutes avant sa mort._

Elle avait été conne. Tellement bête. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Personne ne viendrait à son secours… Elle allait mourir. Pourtant, elle espérait toujours. Itachi lui avait promis qu'en travaillant pour eux, il ne lui arriverait jamais rien. Elle avait mis tous ses talents à leurs dispositions… Et même davantage. Son corps également. Des hommes l'avaient baisée pour leur intérêt. Elle c'était prostituée pour leur clan car les triades étaient un cancer. Une fois qu'on y était, on ne pouvait en sortir que d'une manière… Mort. Elle l'avait toujours sue mais cette vie était une drogue dure. Le sentiment d'une impunité totale conduisant au crash. Elle avait joué et elle avait perdu.

Une nouvelle gifle puissante s'abattit sur sa joue fendant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle n'émit aucune plainte dans une sorte de résignation indifférente et se contenta de lécher la fine trainée de sang qui venait de naitre. La poigne de son agresseur se raffermit douloureusement dans ses cheveux lui arrachant le crâne et la forçant à _le _regarder droit dans les yeux. Il était furieux. Elle avait tout fait foiré. Le sceau n'était pas sur elle. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir confiance en elle.

- Tu les as prévenus ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je voulais vérifier ma théorie… Je t'aimais tu sais ?

Cette phrase le fit exploser et d'un geste brusque, il la força à s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Pauvre conne ! Elle entendit le bruit strident du chargeur et sentit la pointe froide du canon se poser sur son front. Sa gorge se noua en même temps que les larmes lui monta ient aux yeux. « Ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir d'être obligé de faire ça. C'est de ta faute et ça me rend furieux !

Ses yeux azel qu'il aimait tant étaient emplis de larme. Elle déglutit bruyamment tentant désespérément de reprendre contenance mais ne réussit au final qu'à émettre un son pitoyable de douleur. C'était la première fois qu'il la contemplait avec ce visage déformé par la tristesse et il se surprit à la trouver toujours aussi désirable.

- Ne fait pas ça… S'il te plait… A…

Sa voix fut étouffée par le bruit sourd d'un coup de feu suivi de deux autres.

- Quel gâchis ! Soupira-t-il en regardant le corps de Kurenai sans vie baignant dans son propre sang.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue en enfer

Naruto hésita avant de sonner à l'interphone. Les frères Uchiwa avaient décidé de loger dans leur immense appartement de Manhattan situé juste en face de centrale Park. Le cœur du blond tambourinait à toute vitesse… Il n'avait jamais été bon pour mentir ni pour jouer la comédie. Iruka l'avait d'ailleurs regardé avec un air suspect quand il lui avait expliqué que la raison de son énorme retard hier soir était dû à une crevaison et qu'il avait dû attendre des heures les dépanneurs sur le bord de la route. Asuma lui avait interdit de raconter leur accord à d'autres personnes. Autrement, il serait immédiatement annulé et il mettrait sa menace à exécution. Cette histoire devait rester secrète... La vie de plusieurs personnes était en jeu à commencer par la sienne et celle d'Iruka.

- Oui. La voix qui répondit était glaciale et impatiente… Naruto avala difficilement sa salive.

Asuma l'avait équipé de micros. Trois petits bouts métalliques concentrés de technologie et invisibles tant ils étaient minuscules. Il lui avait aussi demandé d'en placer quelques-uns quand il le pourrait dans les recoins de l'appartement des Uchiwa. Il était tellement terrifié à l'idée de se faire démasquer qu'il n'en avait pas dormi… Pourquoi cette merde lui tombait dessus alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

- Je suis le cuisinier. Je remplace Iruka.

- Trente neuvième étage. Indiqua la voix sèchement.

Naruto se précipita dans l'ascenseur après avoir jeté un regard ébahit par le luxe du hall de l'immeuble tapissé de marbre et d'immenses miroirs. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris de ne trouver qu'une seule porte dans tout le couloir gardée par deux hommes en costume cravate noire. Ils lui lancèrent un regard dur qui le fit déglutir.

- T'est qui toi ? Cracha un des deux gaillards avec une mine méfiante. Le regard de Naruto glissa sur les portes flingues qu'ils portaient tous les deux à leurs ceintures et manqua de s'étouffer en déglutissant à nouveau.

- Je suis le cuisinier… Je remplace Iruka. Sa voix était faible presque suppliante. Il avait compris à leur regard qu'ils étaient des tueurs et qu'ils pouvaient se débarrasser de lui en claquant des doigts… Cela ne les empêcherait jamais de dormir !

- Pas au courant.

La lèvre de l'homme qui lui avait posé la question se retroussa dévoilant une canine menaçante alors son bras alla effleurer son arme. La respiration de Naruto se comprima dans ses poumons quand l'unique porte de l'étage s'ouvrit.

- C'est quoi tout ce raffut ?

Le timbre de la voix bien que bas était sec. Elle n'était pas trop féminine mais pas assez rauque pour être masculine ou du moins virile. Les hommes se raidirent brusquement embarrassés par la situation. Une lueur affolée venait d'apparaître dans leurs regards et le faite qu'ils avaient peur de la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte rendit Naruto méfiant. Les yeux turquoise du nouveau venu se mirent à le fixer comme s'il avait été une cible attendant avec une certaine hostilité les explications des deux hommes.

- Il dit être le cuisinier et remplacer Iruka. Leurs voix tremblaient.

- Naruto Uzumaki ? Fit-il en ouvrant un peu plus la porte l'invitant ainsi à entrer. « Tu es en retard. » Les perles aqueuses du blond s'écarquillèrent en détaillant la personne qui faisait trembler les deux tueurs. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayant et allait chercher dans les un mètre soixante comme lui d'ailleurs. Il était très fin mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'un rouge vif sans concession et le contraste avec ses yeux bleus verts glacés était saisissant. Il ressemblait à une petite poupée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en remarquant que le blond le détaillait et son regard se fit menaçant.

- Euh… Désolé… Je…

- Suis-moi. Trancha-t-il indiquant le chemin en penchant sa tête légèrement sur la droite. Le mouvement fit voltiger ses cheveux rouges dévoilant un tatouage sur son front. Un kanji japonais signifiant amour. « Ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'être très ponctuels. Iruka met souvent les repas dans des boites en plastique qu'ils réchauffent au micro-onde. » Déclara-t-il en guidant Naruto dans l'immense appartement. Tout ce luxe ! Pensa-t-il, s'en était insolent ! L'immense baie vitrée donnait une vue imprenable sur central park. Les meubles étaient très contemporains et des sculptures ethniques asiatiques donnaient une allure sophistiquée aux lieux. En tout ils avaient traversé trois salons et deux salles à manger pour arriver dans la cuisine qui étonnement était de taille normale comparé à la démesure de l'appartement bien que formidablement équipée. Naruto ne put réprimer un petit sourire de satisfaction. Aimant faire la cuisine, il appréciait le matériel de qualité qui était mis à sa disposition. Comme un gamin, il se précipita vers le frigidaire pour voir les produits qui s'y trouvaient imaginant déjà plein de recettes mais n'y trouva au final pas grand-chose.

- Excusez-moi… Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui en croisant les bras contre son torse. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Naruto remarqua qu'il était vêtu d'un simple legging noire lui arrivant aux mollets et d'un Hanfu* rouge_._ Il devait probablement être chinois pensa-t-il brièvement. « Il n'y a quasiment rien à manger dans ce frigidaire… Il y en aurait-il un autre ? »

- C'est ton job de le remplir ! La prochaine fois prévient moi, je t'enverrai Juugo pour t'accompagner.

Naruto cligna bêtement des paupières ne comprenant pas tout et quand l'autre vit sa tête de demeuré, il soupira bruyamment, agacé… ça ne faisait pas parti de son job de s'occuper des cuisiniers remplaçants.

- Itachi, tu me le paieras… Dit-il pour lui-même avant de lancer un regard meurtrier au pauvre petit blond. « On a déjà essayé d'empoisonner ces deux connards quatre fois. C'est pour ça que ton parrain est payé aussi cher et qu'on lui envoie faire les courses avec un garde armé. »

- Hein ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne comprends rien où je te bute ! Naruto le regarda avec stupeur tremblotant un peu et hocha la tête pour lui répondre même si il n'avait pas tout saisi. « Bien. Pour le repas, débrouille-toi. Fais leur des pâtes si il n'y a rien d'autres. De toute façon, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! »

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant entrer un homme habillé avec un costume et un air grave au visage qui mit de suite l'homme aux cheveux rouges en alerte.

- Maître Gaara, on l'a retrouvé… Il est dans la salle de billard avec tout le monde.

- Bien joué Ryûsa. Où était-il allé se terrer ? Dit-il alors qu'un sourire diabolique lui donnant des airs de psychopathe déformait les traits de son visage de poupée.

- Il était chez les serpents mauves. Apparemment, il voulait rentrer à Hong Kong. Il pensait que les Senju lui accorderaient asile en échange de quelques renseignements sur notre business.

Naruto avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'action. Il eut un long frisson de terreur quand le regard du dénommé Ryûsa se posa sur sa frêle personne, méfiant.

- Maître Gaara ? Fit-il faisant se retourner Gaara dans la direction de son regard.

- C'est le nouveau cuisinier. Il saura tenir sa langue… N'est-ce pas Naruto ?

Le sourire que Gaara lui adressa le terrifia et une fois de plus, tout en hochant la tête il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons formant un douloureux point de côté. Naruto réalisait peu à peu et amèrement qu'il était loin de savoir ce que son parrain endurait et surtout pour qui il travaillait. Rien que les quatre personnes qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'ici l'avaient vraiment fait peur. Il appréhendait de rencontrer ses véritables employeurs qu'on décrivait comme des monstres.

La porte claqua à nouveau laissant entrer un autre homme qui se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers un placard. Il saisit le couteau le plus aiguisé.

- Il compte lui couper un doigt ? Demanda Gaara avec un sourire amusé et sadique. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées excitée par les sévices qu'on était vraisemblablement en train d'infliger un à traitre. Naruto eut la nausée tant son ventre se retourna.

- On ne sait pas encore. Jusqu'ici il n'a pas craché le morceau. S'il ne raconte pas tout, tout de suite il pourrait perdre sa main. Les boss sont très remontés.

Sur ces paroles, ils partirent tous en claquant la porte laissant seul Naruto dans la cuisine et en plein malaise.

* * *

Il allait mourir. Son corps ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur mais s'il parlait, il savait qu'il se ferait tuer. Les perles noires des frères Uchiwa le fixaient avec amusement… Comment des êtres aussi machiavéliques et cruels pouvaient –ils être aussi beaux ? C'était donc vrai, les démons avaient des visages d'ange.

- Kisame… Encore une fois. La voix était lente d'un son rauque qui faisait frémir. Le plaisir qu'il décela dans le ton lui fit terriblement peur et il recommença à leur supplier de l'épargner. A pleurer même se fichant complètement de sa dignité. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps on le torturait… Son corps n'était plus qu'une masse de douleur hurlante. Ils avaient commencé par le frapper jusqu'au sang fracturant quelques membres avant de passer à un jeu plus sadique. La simulation de la noyade. Il n'en pouvait plus… A chaque fois, il avait cru mourir, buvant la tasse, se débattant en vain pour reprendre de l'air, sentant ses poumons se remplir d'eau. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il sentait la mort arrivée qu'on lui faisant reprendre de l'air en lui tirant violemment par les cheveux pour replonger sa tête dans une bassine pleine d'eau quelques secondes plus tard.

- Itachi, si on continue il va faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ce sera chiant de le réanimer. Déclara un homme grand et baraqué au teint étrangement bleuâtre. La forme de son visage et ses dents pointus lui donnait l'apparence d'un requin ce qui créait un certain malaise à toutes les personnes qui le voyait pour la première fois. Les regards des hommes dans la salle emplis de mépris se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le spectacle pathétique que leur offrait Stefen. Il ne devait pas chercher dans les plus de vingt-cinq ans et était originaire du Nebraska. Une magnifique région où il ne retournerait que dans un cercueil au train où allaient les choses.

- Et alors ? Répondit Itachi en s'adossant contre la table de billard tandis que son petit frère, imperturbable se faisait une petite partie en solitaire.

- Pitié… Si je les balance, c'est comme si je me tirai une balle dans la tête. Ils… Ils savent pour Rebecca. Ils la tueront elle aussi… Des larmes dévalaient ses joues et le désespoir déformait les traits anguleux de son visage typiquement irlandais. Mais cela n'attendrit en rien les deux frères qui donnèrent à nouveau l'ordre à Kisame de continuer leur petit jeu. Sa tête fut à nouveau plongée dans la bassine. Il se débattit, fatigué, effrayé sentant à nouveau l'eau s'infiltrer dans ses narines et dans ses poumons. L'eau de la bassine débordait sous les tentatives désespérées de Stefen de reprendre de l'air faisant étirer le sourire sadique d'Itachi, l'aîné des frères Uchiwa. Il avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour la torture par la noyade… Il trouvait la technique hygiénique et psychologiquement intéressante. Il aimait briser la volonté d'une personne pour la soumettre entièrement à ses désirs. Mais avec Stefen, il ne regrettait qu'une chose… Il avait cédé trop vite, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il abandonne et qu'il crache le morceau. Kisame allait recommencer quand une voix autoritaire l'arrêta surprenant Itachi.

- Je me lasse. Et si on faisait plus traditionnelle et qu'on lui coupait les doigts ? Proposa Sasuke le plus jeune des frères en cessant un instant sa partie. « Il faut que tu saches quelque chose… Qui te dit que Rebecca sera plus en sécurité quand tu seras mort ? »

Les yeux délavés de Stefen s'écarquillèrent n'osant pas comprendre les sous-entendus de la question. Sa respiration déjà bruyante et anarchique s'accéléra davantage en même temps que Sasuke s'approchait de lui. Si le sourire d'Itachi trahissait le plaisir qu'il ressentait en le torturant, la lueur malsaine qui brillait dans les yeux du plus jeune frère en disait tout autant malgré son visage impassible. Il redoutait le pire et quand ce dernier se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur son souffle se coupa. Sasuke avait des jeux plus sanglants que son frère même s'ils s'égalaient en sadisme.

- Je me ferai un plaisir de lui couper chacun de ses doigts comme je vais le faire tout de suite avec toi après l'avoir violée bien sûr. Susurra-t-il d'une voix lente.

Un rire effrayant ressemblant plus à un toussotement d'un dragon empli la salle créant un malaise même auprès de leurs hommes. Ça les filait toujours la trouille de voir leurs bosses dans cet état d'excitation meurtrière. Eux plus que quiconque savait de quoi ils étaient capables…

- Tu partageras j'espère. J'ai toujours voulu me la faire. Son petit air de sainte ni touche m'a toujours donné envie d'abîmer son cul.

Les dents de Stefen grincèrent. La colère lui monta à la tête comme un mauvais alcool et retrouvant quelques forces par la rage, il donna un coup de tête à Sasuke qui pourtant ne bougea pas d'un iota. Son regard était devenu plus noir, plus glacial que tout à l'heure. Une aura meurtrière et dangereuse s'installa dans le plus grand silence. Un silence effrayant. Puis un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres parfaites du cadet.

- Kanata… Va me chercher un coteau. De préférence un pas trop aiguisé.

L'homme décampa à toute vitesse pour effectuer la commission laissant la pièce dans un silence effrayant troublé de temps à temps par les ricanements fous d'Itachi. Il aimait voir son frère dans cet état. Sasuke avait la passion des détails et quand il maniait une arme, la torture devenait presque de l'art. Surtout une arme blanche et cela toujours sans se salir. Même un chirurgien ne pouvait pas faire mieux fusse-t-il le meilleur.

Stefen était en train de s'étrangler d'angoisse. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front anticipant les futurs sévices en se demandant combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir. Il faillit presque s'évanouir quand il vit Kanata arriver un couteau à la main. Les perles anthracite de Sasuke glissèrent aux coins de ses yeux pour le regarder trembler de peur.

- Si tu n'as pas craché le morceau à trois, je commence par petit doigt. Déclara-t-il sans aucune once de compassion avant d'ordonner d'un bref mouvement de la tête qu'on l'immobilise. Ils s'y mirent à trois et le plaquèrent ventre à terre. « Un… »

- Pitié… Je n'avais pas le choix. Si je vous parle Rebecca va mourir.

- Deux…

- C'est la seule famille qui me reste. Pitié… Je vous en supplie…

Sa voix était broyée dans ses larmes.

- Trois.

La lame tranchante du couteau s'abattit sur sa dernière phalange et d'un geste net sans forcer, son doigt fut tranché. Un cri épouvantable, presque animal sortit du fond de sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne savait plus comment il fallait faire pour respirer… ça lui brûlait. Lui piquait… Tout.

- Non…Mon doigt… Sanglota-t-il comme un gosse de quatre ans se noyant dans ses larmes… « Merde ! Merde ! »

- Je n'ai pas fini Stefen… Parle ou je recommence. Menaça Sasuke en posant à nouveau la lame sur l'annuaire cette fois.

- Pitié… Pitié boss… Tenta-t-il la voix cassée et essoufflée.

- Un…

- Non… Non… Je vous en prie… Sanglota-t-il

- Deux…

- Vous allez me tuer après… Pitié…

- Trois…

Il sentit la lame froide appuyer sur son doigt et avant que Sasuke n'ai eu le temps de le lui sectionner il cria à s'en pêter les cordes vocales.

- Kabuto ! C'est un type qui disait s'appeler Kabuto qui m'a demandé de faire la taupe pour lui. Avoua-t-il enfin les larmes aux yeux. Epuisé, brisé et signant certainement sa condamnation à mort.

- Continu. Fit Sasuke d'une voix impassible.

- Je devais juste lui dire où vous vous rendriez quand vous seriez à Hong Kong. Il m'a filé trente mille dollars et devait m'en repassez trente mille à votre retour. Il recommença à pleurer s'attendant à être tué. « Il faut que vous me compreniez… J'avais des dettes et Rebecca… »

- La ferme ! Gronda Itachi lui flanquant un coup de pied dans les côtes avant de se pencher vers son visage qui était toujours plaqué contre le sol. « Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es allé chez les serpents mauves pour te réfugier. »

- Il m'avait dit que si je me faisais prendre, je pourrai me réfugier chez les Hyuga. Dans l'enveloppe qui contenait le fric, il y avait l'adresse d'un des membres de leur clan à New-York et j'y suis allé.

Itachi fronça les sourcils un brin contrarié. Si Stefen disait la vérité, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait des querelles au sein du clan des Hyuga et que l'alliance qu'ils avaient conclu pouvait rompre à tout moment. Décidément prendre un américain abruti à leur service n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'ils avaient eue… Un pauvre type de Nebraska ne pouvait pas comprendre toutes les subtilités du clan d'une triade.

- Pauvre Stefen… Tu es vraiment un demeuré. Lança-t-il en se redressant avant d'ordonner qu'on appelle leur cuisinier. Iruka avait l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situation. Il fallait que le doigt de Stefen soit recousu. A présent qu'ils savaient qui était derrière tout ça, ce petit con allait leur être utile pour remonter jusqu'aux véritables commanditaires du meurtre de Kurenei.

* * *

Naruto marcha mollement ne comprenant pas pourquoi on était venu l'agresser alors qu'il s'efforçait à faire un plat correct malgré les ingrédients dont il disposait. Gaara était distraitement adossé à l'encadrement de la porte visiblement très intéressé par ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la petite salle de billard. Son regard bleu vert rencontra les perles céruléennes du blond et sans se presser, il se poussa pour le laisser entrer.

Naruto eut un haut le cœur violent et manqua de vomir sur lui-même. Il y avait une énorme flaque de sang par terre, juste à côté de la table de billard et un doigt amputé en plein milieu. Un homme à plat ventre était en train de pleurer d'une manière insoutenable. Sa main était couverte de sang. Il posa ses mains sur sa bouche par réflexe mais la nausée fut trop forte et il tenta de faire demi-tour pour sortir. Les deux gaillards qui l'avaient traîné jusqu'ici le stoppèrent dans son élan en l'agrippant par l'épaule.

- Il a besoin de soin. Firent-il larguant complètement Naruto qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand, incrédule.

- Quoi ? Il déglutit difficilement luttant contre son malaise. L'odeur ferrique du sang accentuait sa nausée. « Je ne suis pas médecin. »

- Nous le savons bien ! D'habitude c'est Iruka qui s'occupe des soins de premières urgences. Expliquèrent –ils brièvement en le traînant de force vers l'homme baignant dans son propre sang qui sanglotait encore malgré son épuisement et la douleur.

- Qui est-ce ?

Ce fut en entendant le son de la voix grave qui le fit étrangement frissonner que Naruto remarqua enfin les deux regards curieux et perçants qui le fixaient depuis son entrée.

- Votre nouveau cuisinier. Répondit Gaara toujours adossé négligemment contre l'encadrement de la porte. « Iruka nous le confie pour quelque temps ».

Les perles anthracite de Sasuke brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat et un sourire à peine décelable se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Iruka nous avait caché ce petit trésor. Naruto lui lança un regard méfiant et recula d'un pas lorsqu'il s'approcha dans sa direction. La lueur étrange qu'il décelait dans ses yeux lui faisait peur et malgré lui, cette lueur ne faisait que s'intensifier. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi… mignon. Naruto. » Ajouta-t-il en choisissant ses mots créant un malaise plus profond chez le petit blond. Comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Une boule se forma dans son ventre et son stresse grimpa en flèche. Ils devaient surveiller Iruka. Et à présent qu'il était leur cuisinier, il allait se faire surveiller à son tour. Il n'aimait pas ça… Plus ça allait et plus cette histoire s'empirait.

Le gémissement plaintif de l'homme au sol attira à nouveau son attention et tout en se ressaisissant, il se pencha vers lui.

- De la glace… Il me faut de la glace, plusieurs compresses et de la Bétadine. Lança-t-il mécaniquement. « Et appelez les pompiers. »

Les hommes qui l'avaient accompagné se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour apporter ce que le petit blond venait de demander. Il fallait désinfecter le moignon et le mettre au plus vite dans de la glace au cas où les chirurgiens voudraient le réimplanter. Il lui fallait aussi des sacs en plastiques… En cas d'amputation le moignon ne devait jamais rester en contact avec la glace. Iruka lui avait rabâché les consignes de sécurités et les réflexes à avoir en cas d'accident tellement de fois qu'à force il les savait par cœur. Les coupures aux doigts et les brûlures étaient des choses courantes pour un cuisinier. Tout en passant outre les regards qu'il avait sur lui, Naruto désinfecta le moignon et la plaie de Stefen qui saignait toujours. Il plaça le bout du doigt amputé dans un sac en plastique qu'il mit à son tour dans un autre sac plein de glaçons.

- Appelez les pompiers ! On va peut-être pouvoir le lui réimplanter.

- Non. Nous ne tenons pas que ce petit accident soit révélé. Trancha Sasuke en ordonnant d'un signe de la main à ses hommes d'aider Stefen à se lever.

- Mais…

- Ce sera tout. Tu peux retourner dans ta cuisine.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer. Lui qui était considéré comme une grande gueule par tous ses amis restait là… Muet… Stupéfié et surtout apeuré. Il les aurait bien dit deux ou trois mots bien choisis mais là, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas. L'atmosphère était trop dangereuse et bien trop violente. La situation lui échappait totalement et il se demandait comment Iruka avait fait pour lui cacher aussi bien qui étaient véritablement ses employeurs.

Quand il sortit enfin de leur salle de jeu, il alla vomir dans le levier de la cuisine réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses employeurs venaient de sectionnés un doigt à type et lui, Naruto Uzumaki leur avait prêté assistance. Il venait de se rendre complice de ses malfrats. Sa nausée redoubla et il continua de vider son estomac complètement perdu.

* * *

Je vous montrerai un doux rêve dans dix jours…

Note de l'auteur :

Bon, j'ai craqué… C'est de la faute de vos si gentils commentaires. Du coup, j'ai décidé de publier plus souvent ( disons trois fois par mois… Il va falloir que je tienne le rythme ). Sinon… Oui, j'ai vraiment honte d'avoir laissé autant de fautes dans le chapitre 1 ( je m'étais battue toute la nuit pour comprendre comment on faisait pour publier sur ce site… A tel point que j'ai dû effacer cinq fois la fic parce que je ne comprenais pas comment joindre le texte. Bref, que des malheurs qui m'ont fait publier la version non corrigée ). Déboires nocturnes d'une fille qui ne comprend rien à l'anglais…

Ps : hanfu *: vêtement traditionel chinois

Voilà et merci de m'avoir lu…


	3. Chapter 3: Perte de repères

PrincessEternityss : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait bien fait rire ! Oui, je n'ai pas fini de faire souffrir ce pauvre Naruto qui dans cette fic sera martyrisé et sera un peu le pigeon. ( parfois j'ai des idées un peu tordues ). Le suspense ne fait que commencé hahahahaha et si tu aimes le sang tu vas en avoir parce que Sasuke et Itachi ( d'ailleurs tous les personnages ) ne sont pas des tendres… Encore merci pour ton com qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir 3

Black Nell : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH… Complétement morte de rire…. Oui oui oui, Naruto est dans la merde ! ( et ce n'est pas fini… Il est un peu le pigeon de cette fic… Le pauvre ). Sasuke est très sadique c'est vrai ( il me donne des frissons à moi aussi mais je l'adore comme ça ). Tu es une vilaine fille… Tu veux que ce pauvre Naruto se fasse punir ? C'est sur, il va se prendre une sacrée correction et plus tôt que tu ne le penses ( mais pas pour les mêmes raisons )… L'histoire ne fait que commencer… hihihihihihihihihihihi… Merci pour ton com qui m'a fait bien rire :D… Bisousss

Youni : Totalement d'accord avec toi, Naruto est un génie dans l'art de se foutre dans la merde ( mais il faut le pardonner… Dans cette fic, il sera un peu le dindon de la farce parce qu'il aura à faire à de grosse pointure ! Et aussi parce qu'il fait partie d'une fic écrite par une fille dérangée ). J'espère que la suite te plaira autant… Merci beaucoup pour ton com !

Fan : Merci beaucoup pour tes coms ! Tu m'as fait rougir en me disant que tu me suivais sur les fanfic-fr ( j'espère que tu me suivras toujours *.* et que je ne te décevrai pas ). Sinon oui… Naruto sera le pigeon dans cette fic ( ce n'est pas de sa faute, il aura affaire à de gros cerveaux sadiques et un mafieux super sexy et tout autant sadique qui aura envie de lui bip bip bip le derrière ). Ce mois-ci a été un peu dur pour moi ( beaucoup de choses à faire en même temps mais je promets de publier dans une semaine la suite ). Oui oui, je suis une fille facile qui craque facilement quand on la flatte… Bisoussssss :3

Guest : La curiosité est un vilain défaut… Et si je te dis le nombre de chapitres en réserve ( beaucoup ) l'histoire sera moins intense. Donc, non je ne céderai pas même si tu me fais une attaque kawaï pour me faire craquer :3 Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir… Et j'espère que la suite te plaira )

Vh132 : Merci beaucoup pour ton tout mimi com et surtout d'avoir aimé ces deux chapitres sortis de l'esprit dérangée à l'imagination tordues. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Elodie : Merci beaucoup, ça me flatte que le début de cette petite fic t'ai plu… J'ai essayé de faire un script ( enfin un script… Genre je suis une pro… Non disons que dans mon imagination tordue et sur mon brouillon j'ai essayé de faire un truc captivant ). J'espère que la suite te plaira… Encore merci

Makubex : Tu me flattes :333! Il faut pas faire ça… Maintenant je suis en mode chat et je ronronne… Franchement, c'est irresponsable. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a et bien beaucoup flatté :333… Ce mois-ci a été un peu chargé pour moi du coup, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de publier mais avec un commentaire comme ça, que veux-tu ? Tu flattes mes bas instinct du coup le prochain chapitre sera dans très peu de temps. Bisoussss

Miss Otakette : Kukukukukuku… Alors comme ça, la scène avec le découpage t'a plu ( on est deux à aimer les choses un peu gores ). Du sang et des moments sadiques, il va y en avoir dans cette fic ( mon pauvre Naruto est tombé dans un nid de serpents très venimeux et surtout avec un beau brun sexy et sadique qui bave pour son derrière kukukukuku ). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira )

Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

_Iruka Umino, deux heures après le meurtre de kurenai…_

- Allô ? Tu es en retard ! Ça fait une heure que j'attends ton appel… Alors ?

- Tu ne vas pas être content mon lapin… Mais, il va falloir le faire.

- Je refuse ! Naruto est mon bébé… Je ne veux pas le mêler à _ça_ ! C'est un monde qu'il ne connaît pas… J'ai toujours réussi à l'en préserver.

- Kurenai est morte ! Tonna la voix à travers le combiné lui coupant le souffle. « Ils ont dû comprendre qu'elle travaillait pour nous. »

- Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Je pensais que…

- J'ai envoyé des hommes à l'endroit où son téléphone portable se trouvait et ils l'ont retrouvée morte. C'était trop tard.

-…

- On protégera Naruto…

- Ah oui ?! Il faillit s'étouffer dans un fou rire nerveux. « Comme vous avez protégé Kurenai ? »

- Iruka, je ne te laisse pas le choix. De toute façon, la décision a déjà été prise.

Il avala sa salive difficilement. Il ne pouvait rien faire… Il était piégé et à présent c'était au tour de Naruto. Il se haïssait.

- Je n'aurai jamais du te faire confiance. Finit-il par soupirer la voix tremblante. « Vous êtes tous les mêmes… Tous pourris »

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Perte de repères

Il en avait encore la nausée… Les mêmes images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'il était parti en courant de l'appartement des Uchiwa. Il était devenu le complice de criminelles. Mon Dieu ! Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Et en plus, il n'avait pas appelé les secours… Combien d'années pouvait-on prendre pour torture ?

- Merde ! Pleura-t-il la tête enfoncée dans son taie d'oreiller. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il n'avait jamais été un méchant garçon. Il était même tout le contraire... Adorable et parfois grande gueule. Enfin, ça c'était avant. Il était tellement terrifié et angoissé que tous les mots lui restaient coincés au fond de la gorge ces temps-ci. Une nouvelle larme déborda de sa paupière et par réflexe, il sera le taie d'oreiller contre lequel il c'était blottit encore plus fort.

- Naruto, je peux rentrer ?

La voix inquiète de son tuteur lui parvint ainsi que le grincement que la porte de sa chambre faisait à chaque fois qu'on l'ouvrait. Il sentit à ce moment son estomac se retourner. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Iruka. Pas maintenant. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ni par où commencer. Il enfouit davantage sa tête dans le coussin pour ne pas qu'il le voit pleurer. Quel con il faisait… Il n'avait pas pensé à verrouiller sa porte.

- ça va ? Ta première journée c'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il en passant ses longs doigts dans la chevelure dorée de son filleul. Malgré ses dix-neuf ans, Naruto était resté un gros bébé. Sa vie new-yorkaise d'enfant un peu gâté ne l'avait pas aidée à s'endurcir et avait préservé toute sa candeur. La question provoqua au petit blond un léger ricanement qui fit secouer ses épaules. Il pensa ironiquement qu'étant donné qu'il était toujours en vie et que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il portait un micro, les choses c'étaient plutôt bien passé pour lui. Sauf que rien n'allait et qu'à présent, il ne pouvait même plus compter sur son tuteur… Son contrat avec Asuma lui interdisait de parler. De toute façon, Iruka n'avait-il pas fait la même chose avec lui en lui mentant toutes ces années ?

- J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas mal accueilli. Ils peuvent être sauvages de temps en temps mais ce sont des gentils garçons. Ajouta Iruka devant son silence. Cette fois Naruto éclata franchement de rire. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Iruka avait-il perdu la tête ou parlaient-ils des mêmes personnes ? Ceux qui avaient coupé un doigt à un de leur homme ?

- Non… Ils ont été charmants. Pouffa-t-il les larmes aux yeux dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Iruka devint brusquement tout pâle. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses phalanges devinrent blanches à force de serrer son poing. Naruto failli rajouter « depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour une triade » mais sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche. Il n'était pas censé être au courant. Encore et toujours ce fichu contrat avec ce flic qui le réduisait au silence.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, tu peux descendre dans dix minutes… Comme je m'ennuyais pas mal aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de faire des cailles farcis mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide. Fit-il en s'en allant.

Naruto n'avait pas faim. Son estomac était définitivement noué par toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies mais il ne pouvait pas décemment ne rien manger. Iruka aurait tout de suite su que quelque chose clochait… Il était un vrai ventre à patte d'habitude. Il se leva d'un pas lourd pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Leur maison était un charmant petit nid douillet dans le Queens. Un lieu que pas mal de personnes convoitaient car trouver une petite maison à deux étages à New-York relevait du miracle. Naruto aimait sa vie et adorait son parrain même si ces derniers jours avaient ébranlé tout ce en quoi il croyait. A commencer par la confiance qu'il avait envers lui.

- Ah ! Tu t'es décidé enfin à sortir de ta chambre. Lança Iruka avec un petit sourire. Depuis le haut de l'escalier qui donnait dans leur salon, il pouvait le voir en train de s'affairer à découper des légumes sur le bar. Il maniait son couteau avec rapidité et Naruto se surprit de ressentir de la peur de le voir aussi habile. Sa nausée le reprit. « Viens m'aider. J'ai fait la farce… Il faudrait que tu recouses les cailles. »

Le malaise de Naruto s'accentua et il sentit soudainement l'atmosphère devenir pesante. Cuisiner avec Iruka avait toujours été un plaisir… Un instant de complicité mais aujourd'hui, ça ne l'était pas… C'était bizarre.

- Que je les couse ? Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

Le sourire d'Iruka s'agrandit et d'un pas pressé mais boiteux à cause de son opération récente, il alla prendre un livre qui trainait sur la table.

- Je t'ai dit que je me suis ennuyé ce matin. Et bien en voulant faire ma caille farcie j'ai retrouvé une vieille recette. On y apprend à faire des coutures spéciales pour refermer les volailles et je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être les apprendre. Viens, j'ai tout préparé… Déclara-t-il en le conduisant sur le plan de travail. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et ses mains commencèrent à trembler quand il vit l'aiguille, le fil et la caille éventrée. C'était quoi ça ? Que se passait-il ?

- Iruka, je…

- Tes mains tremblent Naruto. Tout va bien ?

Ses grands yeux bleus détaillèrent son parrain, choqué. Que se passait-il bon sang ? Pourquoi avait-il soudainement aussi peur d'Iruka ? C'était sa voix, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était trop froide et soupçonneuse.

- Oui ! Répondit-il d'une voix trop forte en s'emparant de l'aiguille et du fil. Ce cours de suture n'était pas normal. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? L'image du doigt amputé lui revint en mémoire... Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent.

- Ce sont des aiguilles à chas… Elles sont incurvées. Les chirurgiens s'en servent pour faire des sutures. Un cuisinier doit être malin. C'est comme quand on se sert de pince à épiler pour enlever les arrêtes d'un poisson.

- Iruka… Pourquoi tu me fais faire ça aujourd'hui ?

La phrase était sortie toute seule de sa bouche comme une plainte. Il n'en pouvait plus… Il allait devenir fou. C'était comme s'il avait atterri dans la cinquième dimension. Qui était cette personne qui ressemblait à son parrain qu'il aimait tant et qui à présent lui faisait peur ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, rien.

Iruka soupira bruyamment et fronça ses sourcils dans une mine soucieuse.

- Tu as des problèmes en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien… Tu sais, je l'ai remarqué depuis ta fameuse crevaison, tu es bizarre. C'était un mensonge pas vrai… Que se passe-t-il ? Un chagrin d'amour ? Tu peux tout me dire Naruto. »

Le petit blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois semblant se réveiller d'une crise d'angoisse. Il devenait parano… Il y avait une seconde, il s'imaginait des trucs bizarres sur son parrain. Comme si… Comme si il essayait de le piéger ou de lui faire avouer quelque chose. Il était en train de dérailler.

- Non… Je vais bien.

- Est-ce la faute de Sasuke et Itachi ? T'ont-ils fait faire quelque chose ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde et menaçante que Naruto ne reconnaissait pas. « Je leur ai demandés de ne PAS t'impliquer dans leurs affaires. »

L'estomac du petit blond se noua. Il faillit éclater en sanglot et tout lui raconter mais la phrase de Gaara lui revint en mémoire. _Tu sauras tenir ta langue, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?_ Et si… Si ça s'appliquait aussi à Iruka ? Si c'était la raison pour laquelle son parrain ne lui avait rien dit toutes ces années ? Si… Tous ces si… Il était complétement largué.

- Non. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre… Tous ces hommes armés. Ça m'a fait peur…

- C'est vraiment tout ?

- Oui.

- Naruto, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

A nouveau, son cœur se comprima et une boule douloureuse noua son estomac. Non, non il le lui faisait plus confiance ou du moins plus totalement. Cette aiguille… Pourquoi voulait-il lui apprendre à faire une suture après ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui ? Etait-ce lui qui devenait parano ? Il perdait ses repères et il n'aimait pas ça.

- Bien sûr ! Lança-t-il dans un sourire sans remarquer le léger rictus de colère sur les lèvres de son parrain.

- Tu me mens. La phrase le claqua comme un fouet. Naruto failli s'étouffer en avalant sa salive et ressentit des frissons glaciales lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. « Stefen a perdu son doigt… ça ne serai pas arrivé si tu m'avais appelé. »

Son regard incroyablement bleu vint se planter dans celui de son tuteur complètement perdu… Osant à peine comprendre ce qu'il insinuait, terrorisé.

- Tu savais ? Tu travailles pour des criminelles ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix stridente, le regard fou à la limite de faire une crise de névrose.

- C'est un clan qui appartient à une triade.

- Une triade ? Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ? Débita-t-il à une vitesse folle perdant son souffle. « Tu travailles pour des pourritures, des salops et… »

Iruka lui gifla. Sa joue lui brûla et par réflexe, sa main alla toucher la zone endolorie. Abasourdi. C'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur lui.

- Je t'interdis de dire du mal des Uchiwa. Tu ne les connais pas. Sa voix était sévère. « C'est grâce à eux et à leur famille que j'ai pu m'occuper de toi. »

Un ricanement nerveux secoua son corps sous le regard implacable mais bienveillant de son tuteur. Il n'en pouvait plus… Etait-il tombé dans un univers parallèle ? A moins qu'il était en train devenir complétement fou.

- Tu protèges des criminelles à présent ? Dois-je en déduire que toi aussi tu t'es impliqué dans leur affaire comme tu le dis si bien. »

Iruka soupira.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Naruto. Je ne suis que leur cuisinier.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai dû m'occuper du doigt de cet homme ! Hurla-t-il perdant tout le peu de calme qu'il lui restait. « Tu trouves ça normal peut-être ? ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! Et je devrai remercier ces types d'avoir fait de moi leur complice ? »

Une nouvelle gifle s'abattit sur sa joue. Naruto se calma, abasourdi, perdu, choqué et fulminant de rage se retenant à peine de la lui renvoyer.

- J'ai fait ça pour toi ! Quand je suis venu à New York, je n'étais qu'un pauvre immigré sans diplôme avec un bébé dans les bras. Je faisais partie du clan Umino quand j'étais au Japon et les Uchiwa m'ont tout de suite contacté pour que je travaille pour eux. J'ai d'abord refusé. Je ne voulais pas que mon ancienne vie me rattrape surtout avec un bébé à charge. Mais les temps étaient durs et ne trouvant rien d'autres, j'ai fini par accepter. Mais en simple cuisinier… Tu comprends ?

Naruto fulminait lassé d'écouter encore et toujours la même histoire sur les sacrifices qu'Iruka avait dû faire pour l'élever. Surtout aujourd'hui et avec tout ce qui lui tombait sur la tête, ce discours lui filait la gerbe.

- J'en ai marre et pour tout te dire, je m'en fout ! Hurla-t-il sous pression, les poumons prêts à exploser de rage. « Pourquoi à chaque fois que la vie d'une personne part en couille se serait de ma faute ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé Iruka… Encore moins de leur vendre ta vie. »

La main d'Iruka se leva à nouveau rendant Naruto méfiant s'attendant à être à nouveau giflé. Mais rien ne vint. La main de son tuteur se posa tendrement sur son crâne et ébouriffa gentiment la crinière blonde.

- Tu es une des plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé Naruto. Quand ta mère est morte, elle t'a confié à moi… J'ai quitté le Japon pour fuir sa famille. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de démarrer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Les parents d'Itachi et de Sasuke étaient des personnes très généreuses malgré les apparences. C'est grâce à eux qu'on a pu vivre décemment toutes ces années.

- Si je comprends bien, ils ont le droit de torturer des personnes tant qu'ils se montrent de temps en temps un peu généreux.

- Naruto… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien. Les triades obéissent à leurs propres règles. C'est un autre monde. Il marqua une pause semblant réfléchir et finit par soupirer. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu as passé toute ta vie à New-York et tu n'as jamais manqué de rien. »

- Pourquoi les défends-tu autant ? La dernière phrase de son tuteur l'avait définitivement agacé. C'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas comprendre… Il ne comprenait même rien du tout. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à comprendre ? C'était des criminelles. Une nouvelle vague de nausée le submergea et il posa sa main sur sa bouche par réflexe. Ce membre amputé occupait ses esprits et surtout le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait le rendait terriblement coupable. Il aurait dû appeler les secours. Ce type avait dû perdre son doigt et il en était en parti responsable. Ça le rongeait.

- J'ai confiance en eux.

Les grands yeux bleus de Naruto se posèrent à nouveau sur lui à la fois surpris et en colère.

- Ah oui ? Fit-il alors que ses fins sourcils blonds se fronçaient donnant à son visage de belle poupée un air plus féroce qui le rendait plus sexy. « Et bien eux pas du tout. Ils nous surveillent. »

- Je sais.

L'incrédulité se lisait dans ses yeux. Iruka eut peur un bref instant de lui avoir fait pété les plombs tant sa mine était défaite. D'une voix tremblante, tâtonnante… Plus que choqué il souffla un misérable « quoi ? » incitant son tuteur à lui expliquer.

- C'est pour notre bien. Les Uchiwa sont des gens qui subissent des menaces fréquemment. Ces gens pourraient s'en prendre à nous dans le but de les atteindre.

- Stop. Naruto le coupa la parole. S'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces inepties. « Arrête de vouloir les faire passer pour des saints. Ces types sont des tueurs. Admettons qu'ils nous fassent surveiller pour nous protéger… Ne va pas me faire croire qu'ils ne le font pas aussi pour avoir l'œil sur nous au cas où. »

- Si c'est ce que tu penses Naruto… Dans ce cas, ne fait pas de bêtise. Je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis ce soir. Il fit mine de réfléchir et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Son regard semblait grave et inquiéta le petit blond par sa dureté. « Je te signale que ce soir, tu m'as menti. Si Gaara ne m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'ils avaient dû faire appel à toi pour s'occuper de Stefen, tu ne me l'aurais pas dit… Et il reste encore ce fameux soir où tu es rentré très tard. Ne met pas notre vie en jeu Naruto… Si quelque chose ne va pas, viens tout de suite m'en parler. »

Le cœur de Naruto s'arrêta net. Tout allait vraiment de mal en pire ! Jusqu'à quel point son monde idyllique était-il en train de s'effondrer ? Sa vie avait été un mensonge depuis le début.

* * *

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke plongèrent dans ceux de son frère quand le téléphone sonna. Le monde souterrain était en ébullition…. Dans quelques mois, la réunion des Six allait se dérouler à Hong-Kong comme le voulait la tradition. A la base, les triades étaient des sociétés secrètes au service de l'empereur en Chine. Leurs rôles étaient diverses mais ils agissaient toujours dans l'ombre. Après la révolution culturelle et la victoire de l'armée populaire chinoise, ils avaient dû fuir les communistes et c'étaient dispersés à travers toute l'Asie. Le clan des Uchiwa c'était expatrié au Japon et avait bénéficié de la formidable croissance nippone des années 70 pour bâtir un véritable empire. Ils baignaient dans tout siégeant même au conseil d'administration de puissantes firmes internationales. De tous les clans, ils étaient les plus craints…

- Alors ? Demanda Sasuke en activant le haut-parleur pour que son frère puisse entendre. « Quand est-ce que ça commencera ? »

- Dans dix jours, premier vote est prévu à Tokyo. Répondit une voix lasse.

- Parfait.

Sasuke raccrocha avant de se servir un verre de scotch. Tous les dix ans, les six triades les plus puissantes se réunissaient pour se répartir leurs monopoles sur les activités. C'était une tradition ancestrale qui garantissait une stabilité dans leur monde et qui évitait des conflits meurtriers. Tous suivaient le vote sous peine d'être traqués par tous les autres clans. Bien entendu cela n'empêchait pas qu'une guerre intestine éclate mais tout cela restait très marginale. Ils allaient devoir se battre pour leur droits et surtout pour leurs sceaux. Un bien qui était très convoité dans le milieu: la suprématie sur les casinos de Makao, la grande lessiveuse d'argent sale mondial.

- Shino a eu des informations sur ce fameux Kabuto. Il travaillerait pour Orochimaru… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que viennent faire les Hyuga dans cette histoire. Déclara-t-il en savourant la brûlure que laissait l'alcool après son passage dans son gosier.

- Nos clans ont toujours été rivaux et avec le vote qui va bientôt avoir lieu, ils essaient de tirer la couverture. Quoiqu'il en soit petit-frère, nous comptons certainement parmi nos hommes quelques taupes. Ces prochains mois vont être très divertissants…

Un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres… Tout se passerait comme prévu.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard_

Une odeur délicieuse flottait dans le gigantesque duplex des Uchiwa. Un sourire étira les lèvres espiègles de Naruto fier de sa recette. Cuisiner l'avait toujours aidé à évacuer le stress et pendant quelques minutes, il pouvait oublier ses problèmes et se concentrer sur son plat. Pourtant, des problèmes, il n'avait que ça. Asuma l'avait contacté pour le presser d'installer des micros dans les bureaux des deux frères. Il avait failli mourir de peur quand il avait effectué sa tâche, espérant et priant tous les jours pour que personne ne remarque quelque chose. Il vivait à présent dans l'angoisse d'être découvert et de finir avec un doigt en moins. Il ne résisterait jamais à une séance de torture… Il s'essuya le front en contemplant son plat. Pour aujourd'hui, il avait réalisé un sauté de bœuf et il était content de lui. La viande était rosée et bien juteuse comme il le fallait. Il dressa les assiettes et s'apprêta à les recouvrir de film transparent comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire pour décamper le plus vite possible quand un des gros bras qu'il avait appris à craindre entra dans la cuisine.

- Le boss voudrait te voir.

Il se figea.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Il avait évité soigneusement de les croiser. Il faisait son travail et disparaissait le plus vite possible pour ne pas être mêlé encore plus à leurs histoires. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Tant pis pour les flics et le reste… Il devait juste tenir cinq mois.

- Sais pas. Suis-moi.

C'est avec la peur au ventre que Naruto obéit à l'ordre après avoir enlevé son tablier. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son esprit se posait mille questions. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour attirer l'attention. Asuma ne pouvait en aucune façon le contacter sauf en cas d'urgence et de son côté, la même règle s'appliquait. Il devait cependant se voir tous les vendredis à treize heures au parc, heure pendant laquelle Naruto avait pris l'habitude de faire son jogging depuis plusieurs années. Mais ces rendez-vous clandestins n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se réaliser. Ils n'avaient pas conséquent pas pu être démasqués…

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte gardée par deux autres gros bras qui les laissèrent passer.

Naruto se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise.

- C'est bon Suitgetsu, tu peux nous laisser.

Le regard noir et insondable de Sasuke plongea dans le sien et à nouveau il eut un frisson comme lors de leur première rencontre. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres fines, à peine pleines de l'homme qui le dévisageait sans cligner du regard assis confortablement derrière son bureau. Son malaise s'accentua et il commença à se tripoter les mains ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le brun s'en aperçut mais ne fit rien pour l'aider s'amusant au contraire de la situation

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix étranglée. Sasuke secoua la tête dans un bref ricanement en voyant la grimace que son invité tira, incrédule.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Fit-il en se levant de son siège pour se diriger vers lui d'un pas rapide sans lui lâcher une seconde du regard. « Debout, on peut mieux t'admirer. »

Les grands yeux bleus de Naruto s'écarquillèrent croyant avoir mal entendu sans pour autant émettre la moindre protestation ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de Sasuke qui était maintenant tout près de lui.

- Es-tu toujours aussi docile ? Ça me plait.

Cette fois les poils de Naruto s'hérissèrent et à la plus grande joie de l'Uchiwa, il lui répondit d'une voix outrée :

- Pardon ?

- J'en déduis que non. Il va donc falloir que je te dresse… Il se lécha les lèvres sous le regard consterné du pauvre petit blond qui n'avait qu'une envie fuir mais ses jambes restaient fermement ancrées dans le sol. La main du criminel se posa sur sa joue et Naruto fut surpris de la trouver si grande et si chaude. Il pouvait l'étrangler d'une seul main tant son cou semblait fin et ce constat ne fit qu'augmenter sa crainte.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

Sa voix était misérable… Elle ressemblait presque à miaulement. Sasuke se demanda un instant si il cherchait à l'aguicher et porta son regard une fois de plus vers ce derrière généreux et bandant.

- Tu ne devines pas ?

Son autre main alla s'enrouler autour de ses hanches pour le ramener plus près de lui. Comment l'atmosphère était-elle devenue aussi cotonneuse se demanda brièvement Naruto en sentant ses joues rosirent. Ses grandes perles céruléennes détaillèrent une seconde l'homme penché un peu au-dessus de lui. Il était grand… Bien plus grand que lui et si beau. Depuis l'adolescence, Naruto savait qu'il était gay. Grâce à Iruka et à ses amis qui l'avaient toujours soutenu, il l'assumait parfaitement même si il n'avait jamais trouvé le grand amour. Il avait juste eu quelques aventures par-ci par-là… Rien de plus. La main de Sasuke descendit sur son cou alors que sa bouche s'approchait de son oreille. Le souffle chaud le fit tressaillir.

- Je… Je ne suis pas intéressé. Lâcha-t-il le cœur au bout des lèvres en plaquant ses mains sur le torse du brun pour tenter de le repousser. La prise autour de ses hanches se raffermit et la main d'abord caressante autour de son cou devint agressive et douloureuse.

- Tu as de vilaines pensées Naruto mais puisque c'est comme ça que tu veux être puni alors soit.

- De… Quoi ?

Le brouillard confus était en train de s'évaporer ramenant Naruto dans la dure réalité alors que la main c'était mis à serrer son cou.

- On a retrouvé des micros dans mon bureau. C'est toi je suppose qui les a mis là…

Cette fois Naruto s'affola et tenta de se débattre avec désespoir. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et d'un geste vif comme si cela n'était rien pour lui, il saisit ses deux mains pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Parle. Qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?

Le ton était sec. Dur. Il avait peur…. Asuma lui avait dit que ces micros étaient indécelables. Il en avait mis trois. Un dans le bureau de Sasuke, un autre dans celui de son frère et le troisième dans la salle de billard. Ils y allaient souvent pour régler quelques comptes ou pour discuter avec des personnes qui avaient des affaires avec eux.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas… moi. Répondit-il difficilement. De la bave souillait ses lèvres à cause de ses tentatives désespérées d'avaler le plus d'air possible. Le regard de Sasuke devint mauvais et le sourire qu'il avait se transforma en un rictus menaçant.

- Très bien… Si tu le prends comme ça, je vais devenir méchant. Sussurra t-il à son oreille d'une voix faussement câline. Il lui lécha la joue lui faisant frissonner de terreur avant de lui ajouter de ne pas s'inquiéter, il n'allait pas abîmer son si beau petit corps. « Je vais juste un peu m'amuser avec jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus… Je n'arrêterai que lorsque tu me diras la vérité. »

Des larmes emplirent le beau regard de Naruto. Il ne devait pas craquer autrement qui savait ce qui lui arriverait ? « Ce n'est pas moi… » Tenta-t-il à nouveau. Le regard de Sasuke devint cette fois franchement menaçant. Il serra davantage sa prise autour de son cou. Naruto émit un couinement de douleur et de la bave coula un peu sur la main de son tortionnaire.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Naruto. Tu ne vois que j'essaie d'être gentil avec toi et pour me remercier tu me prends pour un con.

- Mais c'est … La vérité… Je…

Il reçut une formidable gifle qui l'envoyer par terre manquant de l'assommer tant elle était violente. Alors qu'il était encore sonné par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, il n'entendit pas les hommes de main du brun entrer dans le bureau.

- Déshabillez-le.

Naruto ouvrit grands les yeux et tenta de se redresser pour fuir. Peine perdue, ils le rattrapèrent avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit et le redressèrent d'un bond.

- Non… Pleura-t-il, déshabillé de force sous le regard féroce et sans compassion de l'Uchiwa. Il avait honte, des larmes dévalaient son charmant minois et il se recroquevilla pour tenter de cacher sa nudité effrayée à par ce qui allait se passer. Sasuka claqua brusquement des doigts faisant convulser de frayeur le petit animal dont les larmes doublèrent quand il vit les quatre hommes retirer leurs ceintures.

- Allez-y mais ne lui laisser pas trop de marques. Déclara-t-il d'une voix dure. Naruto ferma les yeux et se mit à crier en sentant des mains étrangères l'agripper la peau sans aucune douceur. On lui écarta les cuisses malgré ses veines tentatives de résistance. Ils étaient si forts, il était si faible… Il ne voulait pas. Comme une poupée désarticulée, on le manipula… Obligeant ses jambes à se plier, ses mains à se joindre dans son dos pour les lui sangler avec les ceintures. Il ne pouvait plus bouger…

La position était des plus vulgaires. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la pièce. Les pas de Sasuke se rapprochèrent et son sourire ou plutôt rictus était à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- Quelle belle vue ! Rit-il alors que ses doigts caressèrent à nouveau sa joue. « Je vais bien m'amuser. » Ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers le corps ligoté et offert de Naruto.

Je vous montrerai un doux rêve dans une semaine…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Pardon pour ce retard ! J'ai eu plein de contraintes de ce mois-ci du coup j'ai eu moins le temps de publier. Je compte me rattraper même si en ce moment niveau disponibilité ce n'est pas trop top.

Voilà et merci de m'avoir lu…


End file.
